Mision mamadera
by Carl Alexander Cullen
Summary: Esme juegue una apuesta a su nieta, ¿Carlisle es el anzuelo o el engañado? Charlie tmb esta metido en esto y para el final, ¿El Dr. CUllen qué planea?...Todo por una mamadera y leche de frutilla.


**Diclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de Stephenie Meyer.**

Misión Mamadera(1)

Estaba en mi suite mirando la televisión, hoy nuevamente me encontraba sin mis adorados y tranquilos hijos, todos de caza. La casa sin ellos, realmente parase un hogar, OK da miedo escuchar el silencio. Como decía estaba sin mis hijos pero a cambio estaba con mi adorada Esme y mi princesita Nessie, que es un ángel.

- Car, necesito ayuda podrías venir- Esme entro con un delantal puesto – por favor.

- Claro – me levante y la seguí – ¿En qué puedo ser útil cielo?

- Necesito que Nessie se alimente, cariño

- Pero porque vamos a la cocina, esperadme aquí que voy al laboratorio por sangre…- ella me miro y luego me tomo la mano, al ver que me marchaba.

- No, quiero que coma alimento, esta creciendo y Bella, Rose y Yo pensamos que lo mejor es que coma alimento humano, los sabores y de mas cosas, ella tiene derecho.

- No voy a discutir, no puedo meter mi ciencia contra el impulso biológico de tres madres – la mire y le sonreí- pero de mas esta decir que yo, me olvide de cómo cocinar, y tus videos, los entiendes tu, no yo.

- Tu solo vigila a Nessie en el comedor, siéntate mientras voy por las leches.

- OK – ella se fue, que quiso decir con las leches, debe ser que mi nieta tiene un estomago mas largo que el de los humanos. Entre en el comedor y Nessie estaba mirando al dinosaurio morado, que no me cae nada de bien esta de mas decirlo, pero que Emmett mire eso me saca de quicio aun mas - hola mi princesita ¿cómo estas?

- Abu ¿vienes a ver dibujitos conmigo?

- Si

- Tengo una pregunta acerca de la otra noche que me contaste el cuento

- ¿Dime que es?

- Jake dijo que el no fue el de la mamadera, que porque se tendría que comer eso…dime la verdad ¿qué le paso?

-"estupido perro"… te afecta en algo que no este ¿?

- Si, porque me la regalo mi abuelo Charlie, era de mi mama…

- "Ahora entiendo porque era de vidrio" - se perdió Nessie, te prometo que te la encontrare "nota metal, meterme en E-Buy por una mamadera" – ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

- No creo que no…ha si, me compras un perrito

- Un perrito, tienes a Jake amorcito

- …- mi nieta me miro – Es un humano

- Técnicamente… a ver para que quieres un perrito?

- mmm, quiero uno…

Esme entro con las mamaderas.

- Aquí tienen – la dejo enfrente del sofá en la mesa de vidrio.- son de frutilla.

- ¿De nuevo de frutilla?- chiquillo Nessie

- creo que no hay de otro gusto, ¿quieres leche blanca?- la mire

- No tengo mi mamadera especial, porque desapareció.

- Carlisle no es curioso que no este…- mi esposa me miro

- Si…

- Luego de la otra noche que tu la cuidaste no volvimos a ver la mamadera favorita de nuestra pequeña - Esme me miro – Amor ¿Le pediste a tu abuelo que te diera la leche?

- Si, pero me dio una de frutilla, luego que lo encontré jugando a los perritos en la cocina.

Esme me miro con cara de "supongo que le paso a la mamadera".

- Igual me prometió que la va encontrar- mi nieta me sonrió.

- Dudo que la encuentres amor, las dejaron de hacer hace 15 años atrás…pero si el lo dijo, no te preocupes Nessie algo va hacer.

- Cambiamos de tema – me di cuenta que enfrente nuestro habían dos mamaderas nuevas con monitos y de sabor a frutilla – bueno Nessie, tomate la leche que te trajo Esme.

Agarro la suya y me dio la otra a mi, yo mire primero a ella y luego a mi esposa.

- Cariño yo deje esto hace mucho mucho mucho tiempo.

- Es que hice un trato con la abu, yo tomo si tú tomas.

- ¿Yo tengo que tomar esto?

- El otro día me dijiste que no era fea, todo lo contrario.

- Pero era para que te la tomaras.

- ¿Me estabas mintiendo?

- Tu crees que te puedo mentir, Nessie cariño – mire el liquido rosado – de acuerdo me tomare esto, y luego iré a hablar con Charlie…

- ¿Para que? – Esme me miro.

- cosas de hombres – "tendré que investigar"

Volví mi vista hacia la mamadera

- No creerán que a mi edad vaya chupar esto, estoy bastante grandecito, ¿puedo tomar en vaso?

- No, romperías el trato amor, sacale la tapa si quieres…- Esme reía divertidamente.

- Bueno – suspire -Nessie toma tu primero.

- No voy a caer de nuevo en esas palabras mi tío Emmett siempre me hace caer, y el no toma nada…empieza tu, das el ejemplo

- De acuerdo – mire la leche por un segundo, me levante y volví 2 minutos mas tarde con sorbetes en la mano, los metí luego de sacar el chupon – aquí vamos – di el primer trago sin pensar en nada, ni siquiera en si sabia bien o mal, si total para mi todo era sabor tierra, iba por la mitad, la habia tomado maña en esto y no me molestaba el sabor ya y mire a Nessie complacido, pues estábamos solos, ella, Esme y yo, en el comedor mirando Barny y tomando mamaderas, a excepción de mi esposa, esto era algo que si se enteraban quedaría en mi eterno expediente – Creo que voy muy bien pero tu sigues igual

Esme saco del bolsillo delantero chocolates.

- "Porque diablos no los saco antes, no es una cámara oculta no ¿?"

- El que termine primero tiene todos los chocolates.- no falto que digiera mas, yo seguía en mi plan de tomarme la leche, pero Nessie al escuchar competencia, y que se iba a ganar chocolates, se tomo toda la mamadera de un saque, ni siquiera reparo en respirar.

-¡¡TERMINE!!- salto hasta llegar a Esme- ¿Me los gane?

- Claro mi amor- le dio su premio y luego me miro a mi.

- No hay premio consuelo, yo también termine- agite el envase vació, merecía algo por eso.

- Pensé que no te la ibas a terminar…

- ¿Y por que no? Esto no es una tortura, no tiene gusto a nada.

- Viste que no sabe mal, abu.

- Tienes razón, bueno me iré con Charlie. – Me pare y Nessie me siguió - ¿Y tu dónde vas?

- Contigo – me dijo entusiasmada.

- Pero yo voy a ver a mi amigo

- Y yo a mi abuelo.

- Recuerda que dije "cosas de hombre"

- No entiendo!- puso puchero

- Cariño, vamos a mirar ESPN, hay boxeo hoy, eso no es para una niña pequeña

- ¡Pero es mi abuelo! Y si veo esas cosas con los tíos Emmett y Jasper

- Te vas aburrir

- No

-¡Que si!

- ¡¡Dije que no y te vas a quedar aquí!!- mi nieta me miraba y haciendo mueca de que iba llorar- de acuerdo no llores, no llores por lo que mas quieras – me arrodille- mañana te llevo.

- ¡Ahora!

- No puedo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo que ir a trabajar con Charlie, te vas aburrir. Te prometo que mañana temprano te llevo a verlo.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Si, te lo prometo, claro que si te portas bien.

- ¿Me cuesta un cuento a la vuelta?

- De acuerdo, te cuento un cuento - suspire – ¿Me haces un gran favor?

- ¡bueno!

- ¿Cuidas a la abuela por mi?

- Si – me dio un gran beso y abrazo y se fue a sentar junto a Esme – no me tardo, voy y vuelvo.

En un cuarto de hora estaba frente a la puerta de Swan, habia empezado a llover fuerte.

- Hola, Carlisle – su cara era de sorpresa – espera ¿Qué paso ahora?

- Nada, nada solo quiero… ¿Puedo pasar? – le sonreí.

- Claro, perdón, pasa…- me miro – ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo?

- No acabo de tomar leche

- ¿Los vampiros toman leche?

- Jajajaj no, todo nos sabe igual, solo que Nessie jugo una apuesta con Esme, un truco para que ella se tomara la mamadera sin rodeos y yo termine hacia de anzuelo.

- ¿Quieres sentarte?

- claro, este…Charlie, tengo que confesarte algo – una ves que nos sentamos, el me miro asombrado y asustado.

- ¿Qué cosa Cullen?

- espero que no te molestes luego de lo que te voy a decir, pues llevo tiempo ocultándolo, y yo no se como reaccionaria el resto de mi familia, se que es tonto ocultar esto, pero da vergüenza, yo no oculto las cosas a mis seres queridos, pero si no le digo a alguien esto… es malo tener secretos

- ¿Esme lo sabe?

- Si, ella lo sospecha es muy inteligente, es que Nessie dijo algo de que me encontró en la cocina jugando a los perritos y Esme no es tonta.

- ¿Estabas solo en la cocina jugando a los perritos?

- No estaba jugando, estaba limpiando el en chastre que hice, es difícil sacar las manchas del suelo!

- Carlisle puedes hablar claro, me estas asustando, no quiero saber tanto de sus vidas…

- Disculpa – "no quiero saber que estas pensando"- lo que yo quería decirte es que accidentalmente quebré la mamadera que era de Bella, lo siento probé la leche y se me paso, la herví en vez de calentarla y me queme, se me cayo se rompió en mil pedasos y llegue a limpiar antes de que Nessie llegara a ver algo más que yo en cuatro patas en la cocina.

- Uff, así que era eso…

- ¿Qué pensabas?- indague.

- No, nada, nada – sonrió.

- Como sea, Charlie sabes donde compraste esa mamadera, porque sinceramente no quiero tomar de nuevo leche rosada, y Nessie tampoco le agrada mucho, y no va a tomar de la otra a menos que tenga su mamadera.

- Pues aquí las siguen vendiendo, es una lastima que las hallas roto, pero no te preocupes todos cuando fuimos padres nos ha pasado eso.

- Charlie soy un vampiro, lamentablemente no cocino y mis hijos a pesar de que se comporten aniñados son grandecitos, bueno, eso intenta ser!- suspire – Nessie, es algo nuevo para todos.

- Si, eso tienes razón…- me miro.- ¿Probaste la leche con chocolate?

- No.

- anda al supermercado y compra, de paso ahí vende mamaderas, todavía hay de vidrio, ¿El chupon no lo tiraste o si?

- No, esta en uno de los cajones.

- Listo, a los niños no les gusta que le cambien los chupones

Eso fue todo salude a Charlie y me fui al súper a comprar. Genial, esto era para Alice no para mi, ni siquiera cuando era humano y todo el mercado me conocía, así todo no me gustaba ir de compras.

Estaba más perdido que los de LOST. Me acerque a una señorita, que estaba de espalda.

- Disculpe, ¿Me podría decir donde queda la parte de maternidad?

- ¡Dr. Cullen!- salto – ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

- Quiero comprar algo, por eso estoy aquí.- le sonreí, que suerte tengo una paciente me tiene que tocar.

- Hay si verdad que tonta. Perdón ¿Qué me pregunto?

- Quiero comprar una mamadera especial, esas de vidrio y quiero leche chocolatada, ¡realmente estoy perdido!

- No se preocupe, debe ser primerizo ¿Verdad? – Yo sonreí y ella se sonrojo – disculpe, no debí preguntar, mire las mamaderas están en la parte de maternidad pasillo 2 y la leche en la parte de cosas congeladas pasillo 20.

- ¡OH gracias, la verdad usted me acaba de salvar!- le di la mano – ¡nos vemos la semana que viene! – me aleje y primero fui por la mamadera.

Pasillo dos… ¡Ho genial esto está llenos de mamas!, que suerte que no soy Edward y que Esme no esta aquí. Me limite a ver las mamaderas, una por una mira, con dibujitos, letras, el abecedario, los colores primarios, pero todas de plástico, hasta Barny estaba en ellas, tome una de esas, seria un buen regalo. Se lo tenia que decir a Nessie que le habia roto la mamadera, gire la cabeza y una señorita tenia una mamadera de vidrio.

- Disculpe – me acerque – ¿Me podría decir dónde la encontró?

- Si, mire allá – señalo – pero esta es la ultima.

- ¡¡NO!!

- Si

- Señorita es de suma urgencia que se la pida, yo se que esto sonara raro, pero rompí la mamadera de mi princesa y se lo he estado ocultando a ella y a mi familia durante un 1 mes, y no quiero tomar de nuevo leche de frutilla, a pesar de que luego tenga recompensa por tomarme todo, aunque mi mujer sabe que fui yo quien la rompió y no que se la comió el perro. Mire tengo tres mujeres en casa que piensa que es mejor el alimento para bebe, que el otro y en todo este tiempo ha tomado leche con frutilla, eso no esta bien para sus huesitos según ellas, y aunque diciéndole la verdad entiendo porque se resiste a tomar ese liquito rosado "soy un vampiros por Dios, como llegue a esto". Si quiere le compro la mamadera ¿Cuánto quiere?

Ella me miro, y no solo ella me miraba tenia a más mujeres mirándome.

- ¿Quiere la mamadera de vidrio?

- Si, es que las otras de plástico no le gustan, bueno en verdad es porque su abuelo le regalo la mamadera que era de su madre, le juro que le voy a decir la verdad pero necesito esto, por favor

- Esta bien – me la dio - ¿Cuántos años tiene, me refiero a su hija?

- Un año, no hace mucho que lo cumplió.

- ¿Usted cree que le va entender si le dice?

- Ho si es muy inteligente – "bien eso sonó a mis pacientes, cuando hablan de sus hijos".- agarre mi billetera y le pase la plata que costaba la mamadera – tenga eso es por…- me la devolvió.

- Es un buen padre.

- Gracias.-le sonreí – si me disculpa iré por la leche.

Ahora ya estaba todo en claro, le tenía que decir a Nessie la verdad, pero quería probar igual, fui a las leches.

- Cuanta variedad. Sabor frutilla, vainilla, naranja, banana, y chocolate. – Por fin – agarre dos cajitas de 1 L. y me fui a la caja.

Treinta minutos más tarde llegue a casa.

Esme me esperaba en la puerta, yo iba hacia ella muy sonriente con la bolsa del súper en la mano.

- Las conseguí, y traje leche con chocolate…

- Carlisle tengo que decirte algo

- esperadme a que le diga a Nessie lo de su "meme" y luego hablamos.

- es sobre eso…Charlie me dijo, amor fue una broma.

- …- la mire - ¿que fue una broma?

- Nessie toma cualquier leche y en cualquier mamadera-

- me estas diciendo, que anduve en un súper lleno de mamas, le arrebate la ultima mamadera de vidrio a una mujer, implorándole que me la diera y a de más me hicieron tomar eso!! A quien diablos se le ocurrió!!¿?

- te digo ¿?

- si fuiste tu…empieza a correr.

- Bueno si – Dijo tímidamente

- …- suspire – me encuentran contando un cuento, luego me tomo una mamadera a mis casi 400 años mirando nada mas y nada menos que Barny, corro por el súper por leche y mamadera. ¿Quien grabo todo eso?...no me lo digas – le di un beso en la frente – dejo esto y me iré al hospital "ahí nadie me toma el pelo"

Entre Nessie en ese rato se habia quedado dormida. Me acerque a ella.

- creo que lo del perrito era verdad, te lo voy a comprar igual.

Me fui de la casa al trabajo, siempre caía uno que otro día para salirme de la rutina o del desastre de casa en el hospital fuera de horario profesional. Trabaje durante un par de horas, y me daba cuenta la mujer tenia razón, era bueno, padre, abuelo, esposo, doctor lo que fuera, mi don era ese. No tenía porque enojarme.

Salí del trabajo, pase por una veterinaria, bien esto iba hacer graciosos, un perro en casa, yo no se si Nessie lo hizo inconsciente, pero me divertiría, todavía me acuerdo de una apuesta entre Marcus y Aro, cuando me habían regalado un gato, querían ver si era capas de tener un animal cerca y no matarlo, Marcus le tuvo que pagar a Aro, el gato duro 5 años, hasta que se murió de una enfermedad pulmonar, lamente mucho eso, porque me habia encariñado con el animal. Era hora que mis niños, como les suele decir Esme, crecieran, algún día tenían que ser padres, así no fuera de la manera biológica.

Llegue a casa, estaba sola.

- bueno amiguito, no se cuanto dures, pero te deseo suerte.

Esme apareció de tras de mi.

- ¿Carlisle te volviste loco?

- No – respondí - ¿No es lindo? – era un siberiano de 5 meses – mira ella es… no se pregúntale a Nessie cuando te adopte que seremos de ti – mire a mi mujer que me miraba extrañada – ¿Dónde esta mi nieta?

- Adentro, todavía no llegan.

Entre con el cachorro en brazos. Nessie lo vio y se lanzo hacia mí.

- Bueno querías un perro ¿No?

- ¡Siii! Gracias abuelo- lo agarro

- no lo aprestes mucho, me temo que lo puedes asfixiar.- ella lo soltó - ¿Cómo lo vas a llamar?

- ¡Carlisle!

- ¡nooooo, Ese es mi nombre!

- ¡Barny!

- ¡Berny!

- ¡Barny!

- Esme, dile que no le ponga como el dinosaurio.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Es muy tonto!

- Le puso tu nombre no quisiste- ella me miro.

- De acuerdo ponle Barny…

La puerta se abrió y mis hijos entraron.

- ¡¡Mejor ponle rintintin!! – dijo Emmett al entrar.

- ¡¡¡Niké!!!- grito Alice.

- eso es una marca- todos a la vez.

- Lacost.

- Otra marca Alice, por Dios.

- Que le ponga Marcus – ese era Emmett.

- ¡¡Titán!!- grito Jasper.

- ¡¡¡Bach!!!- ese era Edward – ¡¡¡Chopin!!!

- Tiene cara de Maxi.

- Boby

- Duque

- ¡¡Dumas!!

- ¡¡ese es nombre para gato, Bella!!

Mis hijos estaban tan entusiasmados como Nessie, yo me Salí del medio y tome a Esme de la mano e hice que me siguiera. Entramos en mi despacho.

- Se entretendrán un rato.- le bese el cuellos.- hagamos los mismo.

**Nota del autor: (1) Mamadera…para los que no sepan o no fueron a un diccionario, es el sinónimo de biberón. Esto es sacado de la Real Academia Española. **

**Esto no es una clara continuación de "Contando un cuento Nessie", si se quiere tomar de ese modo, se puede pero si no se ha leído el otro fiction no pasa nada.**

**En este relato Charlie si sabe todo sobre los Cullen y Nessie, en si por lo menos lo que yo entendí, (lamento si no es de esta manera), puede consumir alimentos humanos sin problemas.**

**Gracias por los comentarios. **

**Besos a todos**


End file.
